monster_hunters_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowy Deep
Shadowy Deep is the primary setting of Monster Hunters: Mysteries. It is an isolated island consisting of five different environments, each home to a number of monsters. According to the Hunter's Guild, Shadowy Deep is said to be the ancient home of Elder Dragons... the place they are rumored to come from. Environments Old Forest As the name suggests, the Old Forest is a massive region of the island covered in a dense forest and is home to a number of monsters including Deviljho and Tigrex. The Elder Dragon Nergigante has been seen roaming this region, possibly hunting for Kushala Daora. The Guild's hunters have also confirmed the Old Forest to be home to the monsters Rathalos, Bazelgeuse and Zinogre. The Old Forest is even the site of a campsite belonging to the Huntsman. Sandy Desert The Sandy Desert, as its name suggests, is a vast desert environment located just beyond Vander Heim. This region is home to monsters such as Rajang, Diablos and the Pink Rathian. Several reports imply that the Elder Dragon Teostra has been seen roaming from time to time. Bazelgeuse and Deviljho have also been reportedly sighted on occasion. The Sandy Desert is also the site of three camps established by Guild Hunters. Volcanic Wastes The Volcanic Wastes is a vast wasteland surrounded by volcanic mountains, and is the lair of the Elder Dragon Dire Miralis. Very few monsters inhabit the Volcanic Wastes, perhaps due to the high presence of Elder Dragons here, most notably Teostra and its female counterpart Lunastra. It has been rumored that Deviljho and Bazelgeuse can sometimes be found here. Because of the high Elder Dragon presence, there are no Guild camps located here. Cavernous Mount The Cavernous Mount is a location hidden deep beneath Shadowy Deep, serving as the lair of the Elder Dragon Dalamadur. Certain monsters can be found here such as Tigrex, Zinogre and Rajang. The rare Elder Dragon Kirin has also been sighted in this area on occasion. Deviljho and Bazelgeuse have also been sighted here. Only two Guild camps have been established in the Cavernous Mount. Rumors suggest that the Elder Dragon Kirin can be found here. Underwater Caverns As the name suggests, the Underwater Caverns are a series of completely flooded caverns located deep beneath the island. These caverns are the known habitat of the Elder Dragon Ceadeus, who often roams the waters around the island. Ballistae have been set up throughout these caverns during the Research Commission's constant attempts to eliminate this Elder Dragon. As far as the Commission knows, there are no other creatures that occupy these caverns. Elder's Course The Elder's Course is a large crystallized location well hidden on Shadowy Deep. It is the home of the elementally unstable Elder Dragon Alatreon as well as the location of Nergigante's den. There are three camps located in this region, and the only monsters known to occupy this particular area are Deviljho, Bazelgeuse and Zinogre. It is here that the last three battles take place. Kushala Daora's den is located here, and is one of the three Elder Dragons fought here.